The demons inside my head
by EvelinaK
Summary: Haruko doesn't know what to expect when she finds out her usually quiet and lonesome classmate, turns out to be a supernatural creature. She is even more shocked when she realizes, she actually has to do something with those creatures. *dont mind the synposis, pls read it, it's better i swear*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, nor Haruko and Rukawa. I only ownmy original characters.**_

 _ **The story is completely different to the Anime/Manga, and the characters can be OOC.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

I heave out a sigh as I stare outside the classroom window, bored out of my mind. I dart my eyes to the clock attached to the wall, making me hold back a groan.

Fifteen more forsaken minutes till this hell hole of a class is over. Gosh I hate math.

I look around, noticing everyone work and furrow their eyebrows while trying to finish their worksheet, while I, obviously the smartest one out of them, am doing absolutely nothing. If counting the minutes till the end of class counts, that is.

Why, you ask?

Simply because math and I were not made for each other.

Fifteen minutes pass, and I finally hear the heavenly sound of the bell ringing. I hold back a squeal as I jump out of my seat and rush out of the door, almost tripping on someone's bag on the floor, but I manage to hold on one of the desks. I turn around, only to see I stepped on one of my classmates' backpack, meeting eyes with a pair of quite unpleased and annoyed ones. I smile sheepishly.

"Watch where you're going," he grumbles, picking up his bag and dusting it off.

I roll my eyes. "Watch where you leave your bag,"

"Whatever," he mumbles under his breath, brushing past me and outside the classroom.

I swear, that guy is the embodiment of weird.

Like, he's popular, very, every girl worships him and every guy envies him, yet he's the quietest person you will ever come across to. He always sits alone, has no friends I know of, and basically avoids any sort of contact with human beings.

I shake my head. I wonder what his story is.

I rush out of the classroom and head to the bathroom, because my bladder is about to burst. No, not sorry about the vulgarity.

"If it isn't little Haruko," Yana seethes at me, as she crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me in disgust.

I groan. For God's sake, can't I have a little peace, just for once?

I ignore her, as usual, and try to make it out of the bathroom, when she grabs my arm, stopping me on my tracks. Fear crawls up my skin at her cold touch, and memories I do not wish to think of come back.

I try to shake her grip off, but she holds tight, digging her nails in my skin, making me hold back a wince of pain.

"You look at me when I talk to you," she looks at me with her cold blue eyes, her lips pulled into a tight line. I instantly feel myself get weaker by the second, just by looking at her eyes.

"What do you want?" I mumble, trying to hide the fear that laces in my voice.

"For you to disappear off of the face of earth," she replies.

"Then leave me alone, forget I exist," I sigh.

"Where's the fun in that? You still have to pay for what you did,"

Oh yeah, pay for what I did.

I lower my head. "The class is about to start," I say in a small voice. "Please let me go,"

On the contrary to my request, she tightens her grip on my arm and brings me closer to her, making me unintentionally yelp from the sudden movement.

"One day, Haruko, one day, you will pay for what you did," she says in a dangerously threatening voice, making a chill run down my spine and get goosebumps. My eyes feel cloudy as I fight the tears that threaten to fall any moment. I bite my lip.

And with that, she releases my arm, and with one last cold look my way, exists the bathroom.

I break down.

I sit down, letting out a sob. Tears fall down freely, down my cheeks and reaching the floor. I bury my face in my hands and shake my head, feeling this huge loathing for myself, for what I did. I hate this, I hate her, I hate myself, I hate everything. I don't want to feel like this. God being dead would be easier and less painful.

After a few minutes, I stop crying, my eyes finally running out of tears. I let out a dry laugh, which ricochets through the empty bathroom. Yeah, my eyes never run out of tears. I manage to get up, cringing at the fact that I just sat on a dirty floor. God knows what stepped here. I make my way to the sink, my body feeling numb and aching. I turn the faucet on and rinse my red blood eyes and dried tears off my face. I look at myself in the mirror and feel the urge to cry all over again. How can your own relfection disgust you so much?

Without further ado, I head out of the bathroom and toward my class, knowing the teacher is gonna give me hell for being late. I sigh. How worse can this day-no, how worse can this life get?

I knock on the door, turning the knob slowly and entering. I fold my hands behind my back and look up sheepishly at the teacher.

"Haruko, you're late, why?" The teacher rolls his eyes as he looks at me, adverting his attention from the blackboard.

I shrug. "I had a few problems, personal ones," I hint.

He gives me an unconvinced look, but sighs nevertheless. "I'm not in the mood for scolding, so if you could kindly take a seat and arrive in time next time, I'd appreciate that,"

"Thank you, sir," I mumble and quickly rush to my seat, trying to avoid the stares of everyone.

I take out my English textbooks and notebook, and begin to take notes written on the black board. I scribble down on my notebook as fast as I can, seeing as I have to catch up with the teacher. Darn me for being late. I hate catching up on lessons, especially notes. I feel eyes bore at the back of my head, making me frown and look up, only to see him looking at me. He instantly turns around the moment our eyes meet, leaving me to stare at nothing but the back of his jet black hair.

Well, that wasn't weird.

The bell rings, making me curse under my breath. I couldn't finish on writing down all of the notes, and not to mention we have a test tomorrow. Darn it.

Without knowing what to do, I quickly tap on his shoulder, making him take off his earphones and turn to look at me. He raises an eyebrow and gives me a what-do-you-want look.

"Can I have your notes?" I get straight to the point. I know he's good at English, so he has to have the notes.

"What makes you think I have them?"

"What? Weren't you writing them down all this time?" I ask in confusion.

"No," he scoffs, plugging his earphones back in and ready to leave, when I stop him again. This time he groans in response.

"Please, I can't ask anyone else, none of them could care less about English and notes, let alone the test coming up tomorrow," I sigh.

"I'm being serious, I don't have them," he huffs. "I don't need them,"

"What?" I groan, tilting my head back. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Maybe try and arrive in time next time," he mutters, before plugging his earphones back in and this time, leaving for real.

"Maybe try and arrive in time next time," I mock him, feeling irritated. It's like that guy is in his period every day, he is always moody and a smartass. It annoys me.

I take a bite out of my apple as I stare ahead of me. This is so relaxing. I love being alone, especially when it's lunch time and I get to come here, at this place, and relax, be alone, away from everyone with nothing but the sound of birds and the huge beautiful tree surrounding me. It makes me happy, being here. I feel peaceful.

I write down on my journal as my eyes water, for no reason. I just despise writing my feelings down, but I know this is necessary, because my therapist told me so. According to her it will help me feel better and let it all out, but no, it actually makes me feel even worse when I write down my messed up feelings and events, giving me twice as much pain. This isn't working. I hate this. I grip down hard at the pen as I furiously write down.

Which reminds me, I have another meeting with her this afternoon. I lay down, resting my head on top of my crossed arms as I stare above. The therapist isn't helping much. I know she's trying, but it isn't helping me. All she tells me is "try to understand your feelings". You don't say that to someone with a condition like mine. But, she is a therapist after all, she knows what she's doing and what's best for me, so I can't really complain.

I wish this was over.

I wipe away a tear that just rolled down my cheek and manage to stand up, brushing my skirt and taking my journal with me.

As I walk toward the school entrance, I get this weird cold feeling crawl up my skin, making me shiver, for no reason. I don't know, it's like the feel you get when someone is watching you. It's making me really scared and uncomfortable. I bite my lip as I lower my head, trying to brush it off.

Suddenly, I hear a movement in the bushes, making me quickly snap my head in that direction, only to gasp out at the sight of a shadow passing by extremely fast, almost too fast for me to notice it.

Blood drains from my face as my body suddenly feels very cold, my legs shivering. I shake my head. Maybe this is just my stupid hallucination, right? But it definitely looked and felt so real... goodness.

I take a moment, contemplating whether I should just go back to class and try to forget it, or go behind those bushes and try to find out what it is, just for the heck of it. Oh well, my next class is boring anyway, I need a distraction, and somehow, as much as that shadow creeped the hell out of me, it also intrigued me.

I try to be as discreet and careful as possible, taking slow quiet steps, aiming to catch whatever it is off guards. Yes, I'm pretty sure it was a real thing. It could be a hallucination, after all, but I know that my senses don't lie to me.

As I reach the bushes, I am met with nothing but trees. How disappointing. However, it may be hiding somewhere else now. I start walking toward the direction I saw it go earlier, it leading toward an odd lake that no one ever visits, because everyone claims to be... haunted. I freeze. My heart starts beating under my ribcage as I put two and two together.

A ghost. It could've been a ghost. That's why it headed toward the proclaimed haunted lake.

I take a deep breath, for some reason, my legs refusing to take me back and leave the hell out of here before I get myself into something dangerous. Instead, they take me toward the lake.

As I reach the lake, I notice it looks pretty normal to me. Although a little... alarming. The moment I step foot near it, I can't help but feel extrmely uncomfortable and frightened. No wonder people call it haunted.

There's a medium-sized lake, with crystal clear water. Plants surround its circumference, while a dashing, yet strange black rose floats in the middle of the lake.

I furrow my eyebrows. I wonder what it could be. I take a few heavy steps toward the lake, hugging myself in the process because of the coldness.

One step, two, three... I reach the beginning of the lake. I crouch down and with a shaky hand, proceed to touch the water, only to let out a bloody scream as I feel myself get yanked away, before my hand could make contact with the crystal clear water.

My whole body gets numb as my eyes widen, breath caught in my throat, making it weird for me to breathe.

Something clasps a hand over my mouth, and that's when I realize I'm having a panick attack.

I start shaking uncontrollably, my eyes clouding along with my senses. My heart beats rapidly, and I have no idea what's happening to me. I dig my fingers in the nearest object, which so happens to be a thigh. I cannot decipher anything. I can only dig my nails, hard, on that thigh and try to take deep breaths, just like my therapist told me, but the hand over my mouth won't let me. Without thinking, I dig my nails in the hand too, thankfully succeeding on taking it off of my mouth. I hear a yelp of pain, but I'm too busy to care about it. I focus on my breathing.

In, and out.

After a few more in-and-outs, I feel myself get calmed down. I close my eyes, too scared to turn around.

"Hey, um... are you okay...?" I hear a rough voice behind me, making me let out a sigh. It doesn't sound like something a ghost or someone who's going to harm me would say. I slowly turn my head around, only to widen my eyes at the sight of none other than Kaede Rukawa standing there, biting his lip awkwardly, rubbing his thigh.

I blink a few times, trying to take all of this in.

"What in the world?!" I scream, slapping him, hard, across the face.

I gasp when I realize what I just did.

He looks a little taken aback, as he stares at me with a shocked look plastered across his face, rubbing on his now red cheek.

"Uh... I-" I start off awkwardly, but get cut off by him.

"I'm sorry, for scaring you like that... I just didn't wan-"

"Why did you do it then?!"

"I was getting to that!" He exclaims, making me shut up. "I just didn't want you to touch the water, and you were pretty damn close to doing so,"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Care to enlighten? It's only water for God's sake!"

He groans. "It's hard to explain, but it's not only water, it's something... harder to explain,"

"Just tell me already!" I demand, getting impatient.

"I can't, dammit!" He shouts back.

I pout, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him the nastiest glare I can muster.

"Tell me,"

"I can't,"

"Tell me!"

"No,"

"Tell me or else I dive in right in that lake!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Fine then," I say as I get up, brushing my knees.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Back to school, genius," I mumble, but he gives me a suspicious look.

I turn around and start walking slowly, then make a run for the lake, literally getting ready to dive in. Right as I'm about to jump, he grabs me by the waist and yanks me back, making me scream.

"Let me go asshole!" I squirm, trying to make him let go of me.

"Say you won't get near that lake again!"

"Never!"

"Fine then, I'm taking you back like this!"

"Fuck you!" I aim for his knee, but accidentally kick his seemingly crotch.

He lets out a loud groan as he lets go of me, holding onto his crotch for dear life.

I bite my lip, trying to hold back a laugh.

He looks up at me, only to send daggers with his scary and cold eyes.

I turn my head around, folding my hands behind my back. I will not apologize.

"You had it coming," I mumble.

"You have one hell of a kick," he groans.

I shrug. "I watch a lot of movies,"

Right as I take a step toward the lake, I'm surprised at how quickly he managed to get a hold of my wrist, yanking me back. I roll my eyes.

"Hell no, you're not going anywhere," he glares at me.

"Let's go," he suddenly speaks up, straightening himself and giving me a firm look.

"Where?" I cock an eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes. "For a swim in the lake,"

"Really?!"

"No! We're going back,"

I frown, and stomp my foot on the ground. "Not until you tell me."

"Stop acting like a child," he groans. "I cannot tell you,"

"Why?!" I cry out.

"Because my lips are sealed!" He fires back.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't care,"

"Fine!"

I grin. I knew he'd give in.

"It's because..." he trails off. "It's poisoned,"

I give him a deadpanned look. "Seriously,"

"Yes," he nods.

"Ask someone else to buy that," I roll my eyes.

"It's true!" He exclaims.

"Whatever, I'm out of here, it's getting really creepy," I shudder as I look around. Which reminds me... "What are you doing here?" I turn to look at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" He fires back.

"I asked you first,"

"I asked you second,"

"You're so childish,"

"You're so ironic,"

"You're so lame,"

"You're so persistent,"

"See, so childish!"

"Whatever! I'm here because I followed you,"

I frown. "What? Why did you follow me?"

He shrugs. "I saw you heading toward the lake and I wondered what you were going to do there, considering it's the so-called haunted lake,"

"Oh," I say. Well, guess he definitely isn't the creepy shadow. Or... is he?

"I'm here because I saw an odd and creepy shadow, and my curiosity got the best of me,"

"Curiosity killed the cat," he states.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then," I reply, turning around to leave. "I'm leaving," I turn my head to look at him. "You coming?"

He takes a good look at my face, before returning to his senses and nodding. "Right, yes,"

We start walking back, quietly, side to side. It's gotten quite chilly.

He sticks his hands in his pocket, making me wish I had pockets too right now, my hands are freezing. I pout as I continue walking ahead.

"I'm not going to give up,"

 _ **Hello everyone, this is a new story I've been working on, and decided to share it with you. It would mean a lot if you would share your opinions on it with me, thank you! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

Days pass, and Haruko, for some reason, cannot leave Kaeda alone. More precisely, she cannot leave the urge and curiosity of knowing the truth about his odd behavior after she had tried to merely touch the water. Why? Why was it forbidden for her to do so? Sure as heck it wasn't because the water was poisoned. She was sure there was more into it, something she longed with her whole being to find out, and she wasn't giving up on it.

She casually approached her usual seat, which thankfully, was right behind his. This way, Haruko though, she could be more persistent to him about the truth of the water, and why he reacted that way.

"Hey," she whispered, careful not to attract any attention, especially from the teacher, as she tapped on his shoulder.

Kaeda groaned. This is the umpteenth time, bloody hell, he thought. Will she ever give up on it? No, it seems. She is so damn stubborn, what the hell is wrong with her? What makes it worse, is that he, for the sake of her own life, cannot tell her the truth, no matter how stubborn she is. It's getting really hard for him, he can't shake her off.

"Haruko, stop it!" He seethed, not bothering to turn around and hoping she would get the message and drop it, once and for all. But he knew that was just a fragment of his wildest dreams.

Haruko pouted and slumped back on her seat, crossing her arms across her chest and huffing. She was really annoyed, and the more he refused to tell her the truth, the more her curiosity grew. What was so secret about that lake that Kaeda refused to tell her, no matter how darn persistent she was being? She was close to going insane. She couldn't take the curiosity and longer. She laughed ironically in her head. Maybe he was right, after all, the curiosity really did kill the cat, and she was sure it was killing her too.

"I'll talk to you after class, meet me at the place you were that day during lunch," Kaeda whispered to her, still refusing to turn around, not wanting to distract any attention from others as well.

Haruko didn't reply, even though she heard that loud and clear. She was still irritated, but she was sure to see him after class. It was, after all, her last class of the day.

"What's up?" Haruko casually asked, trying to lighten the mood as she took a seat down against the tree, looking up at an annoyed looking Kaeda. He rolled his eyes, refusing to sit down. He'd rather not be so close to her.

He takes a deep breath, before massaging his temples. "Haruko, please listen to me,"

Haruko narrowed her eyes. She knew where this was going, yet she decided not to make a comment, for now, and let him keep going. "Alright,"

Kaeda was a little taken aback, at how Haruko actually decided to let him speak, for once, without cutting him off with, and he quotes, "blah blah blah, tell me something I don't know, like what is the reason as to why I can't touch the water". She really knew how to get on his nerves, but he cannot brush her off so easily, and leave sight of her, for a certain reason. A scary one.

"Your life is at stake," he trailed off, intending to both scare her off a little and hopefully make her give up, and be honest with her, fulfilling her wish of knowing the truth. Haruko widened her eyes a little, but didn't speak up nevertheless. Kaeda took this a cue to continue. "There's a reason that lake is called the haunted lake, not that ghosts exist there, no that shit doesn't exist, but because behind that lake, lies something extremely secret, and dark, that if one happens to find out, will be deceased in no time. That's why no one dares visit that lake anymore, because people will either try and touch the water, like you did, and find meet their horrible fate, or try and find out why they can't touch the water if they get stopped by someone, still the same you did. It's a life or a death matter, both of our lives are at stake, actually." He let out a long breath after he said all that, relieved to finally get it off his chest. It's been bugging him for days.

Haruko took a moment to let that new information sink in.

"So, do you now understand why I can't tell you?" Kaeda added, hoping that she will finally listen to him, for once, and drop this, for her own good.

Haruko squints her eyes, biting her lip. This was definitely not the reason as to why he can't tell her the truth, she expected. She expected something… less dark, and complicated like he described. Really, a life or death matter? What was Kaeda trying to say? Was something like that even possible, or normal to begin with?

She didn't realize how spooky that little speech really was, until she felt a chill run down her spine. The way he said it, was really creepy and scary, it frightened her, and actually made her drop it. She was certain she would no longer ask him to tell her the truth, yet she can't bring herself to drop the thought of trying to find out the truth altogether. What the heck was so secret about that lake, that no one can live knowing it? She was devastated. She hates herself for wanting to know that so badly.

"Yeah, I guess, I now know what you mean…" she mumbled, not meeting his eyes as she picks on the grass. Another though came across her mind. "But why do you know that secret and are still alive and perfectly healthy?"

Kaeda gulped. This is what he feared she'd ask him, but he prepared himself for this question, however. He took a few moments to answer that question, biting his lower lip and looking down at his feet.

"I'm not what you think, Haruko."

Meanwhile…

"The meeting shall now proceed," a deep intimidating voice boomed throughout the humongous room, or rather, the cave. The mere sound of that voice made everyone else present shiver in pure fear, let alone his actual presence. It was safe to say no one dared to defy him, thus making everyone reply in a voice filled with respect and fear.

"Yes, our Lord!"

"Is everyone here?" The voice asked once again, as the owner of it looked around the large round table the meeting was taking place in, observing all of his trustworthy comrades, and noticing every single chair is occupied, except a certain one.

His eyebrows creased, irritation boiling up inside him. "May?"

May, raised from her seat, her chest sticking out and her head held high, hand behind her back. She bowed down, "My Lord, I apologize, Kaeda is currently not present."

"And would you, by any chance, have any idea what he might have so important to do right now, than attend this meeting?" The Lord asked, resting his chin above his hands, and elbows on top of the table.

"No, my Lord, I do not," May replied, her head still bowed down. May, besides being a part of his 20 trustworthy comrades, she was also one of his 5 top most trustworthy ones, making her a very important person to the Lord, who is the leader of the whole kind.

The Lord sighed. He was tired of Kaeda being absent on most of the important meeting they held, today being an example. He could not get rid of him either, mainly because Kaeda was just as important to the kind, or The Lord, as May was herself, along with the 3 other most trustworthy ones. He just had to deal with Kaeda's tardiness by every passing day. He was sick of it. "We'll continue nevertheless,"

"Yes, our Lord!" They chorused.

"Today we shall discuss this year's Sacrifice, as you all know, it was chosen in no less than a few days ago. You also know that the Sacrifice ceremony must be held within three months of being chosen, otherwise, it will result in major danger to our kind. Do-"

Suddenly, the Lord got cut off by a certain new presence in the room, who appeared through jet black smoke, his long raven wings creating a small breeze in the atmosphere. His presence was surely intimidating, as his fellow comrades thought. He was feared.

"My Lord, I apologize for being late," he said as he bowed down, everyone in the room diverting their full attention to him.

The Lord sighed once again. "I will not waste any time on asking about your whereabouts, so I demand you take a seat right this instant, and show up in time from now on, is that clear, Kaeda?"

Kaeda mumbled, "Yes, my Lord." He raised his head, his blood red eyes shining under the dim light, and falling on none other than his partner, or as she liked to call it, soul mate. But he could never consider her as the latter, merely as someone he was bound to get along with.

She sent a discreet wink flying his way, her usual greeting. Kaeda, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes in return, not even bothering to hide his annoyance, and took a seat next to her. Not by choice, though.

The Lord narrowed his eyes at Kaeda, irritated that this meeting was interrupted. He cleared his throat, before continuing. "As I was saying, have you had any luck on your researches on our Sacrafice?"

The fellow meeting attendants shared looks with each other, before shaking their heads.

Kaeda, on the other hand, gulped down. He folded his hands in his lap, trying to seem as neutral as possible. He couldn't afford to let anyone see through him, especially the girl sitting next to him, who could read him as an open book, however emotionless his face remained most of the time. He hated that trait of hers. He'd rather have no one find out what he's feeling or thinking, hence his quietness and neutral expression.

"None, at all?" The Lord asked again, hopeful.

"No, our Lord!" Everyone replied in synch.

"Very well," The Lord narrowed his eyes, until someone spoke up.

"My Lord, it's only been a week, don't you think we need more time? She's one in seven billion, after all," someone spoke in a calm voice. That someone was the Lord's right-hand man, Armin.

"I suppose," The Lord agreed, much to Kaeda's dismay. For some reason, Kaeda hated when the Lord agreed to Armin, mainly because Armin is, sure, trustworthy, but in Kaeda's eyes, he's just a scheming, discreet, arrogant and manipulative dickhead. "In that case, I declare this meeting over, you may proceed," he said as he stood from his seat, folding his hands behind his back and standing tall, his usual serious look plastered on his face.

Everyone else stood up as well, bowing down to their Lord.

Kaeda sighs as he turns to leave, when a voice near his hear makes him heave out a sigh. "You made quite the appearance, Kae-chan,"

Kaeda winced at the name. She knew his nationality was Japanese, so she tried to use Japanese culture around him. She also knew fluent Japanese, teasing him in his native language whenever she got the chance to.

"What do you want, May?" Kaeda asked in a stern voice, not meeting her eye and walking forth.

"I'd say you, my lovely, but we both know how you respond to that," she says in a seductive voice as she strokes his arm in a teasing manner, making Kaeda shiver under her touch. She sure knew how to get under his skin.

"Whatever," Kaeda responded, as they reached outside. He spread out his long wings, his eyes bright and intimidating as ever.

May flashed her own cat-like yellow ones, a smirk crossing her features as she takes off after him using her own wings.

"Aw, Kae-chan, don't be like this," May purred in his ear as they flew alongside each other, giving Kaeda yet another shiver. "It hurts my heart," she fake-pouted.

Kaeda gave her a brief glance with the corner of his eye, before scoffing. "If only you had a heart,"

"Of course I do," she defended, a devilish glint in her eyes, and a flirtatious smile playing on her lips. "It's only reserved for you,"

Kaeda sighed. "I'm tired, May, I'm going home,"

"Alright, Kae-chan, have a lovely night," she sent yet another flirtatious wink his way, before vanishing in thin air, leaving nothing but black smoke behind.

Kaeda was thankful she was finally gone, and proceeded to head home.

As he teleported back in his room, he couldn't help but plop down on his bed, tired as hell. It's been a long day.

He couldn't help but think of Haruko, as he recalled the meeting, and his Lord's question.

 _ **Hi everyone! How do you like the story so far? Please share your thoughts on it! Thank you :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three_**

Kaeda lays on his bed as he stares at the ceiling, seeing as he has nothing better to do. It's gotten really boring for him, yet he can't bring himself to get up and do something, or go out for that matter. In short, he's just very lazy.

Different things begin crossing his mind, making him crease his eyebrows. He was sure he'd get wrinkles early for worrying and frowning so much lately. But, he couldn't help it, he had a lot going on. His main worry was this year's Sacrifice. Usually, he wouldn't mind every other year and the Sacrifices, but this one… it's just different. He doesn't care about the Sacrifice that much, but at the same time, he can't allow himself to deny that he doesn't want it to be sacrificed this year. He's frustrated with himself. It's making him worry too much. He sighs. What did he do to deserve the life he has now? What did he do to be cursed with being the way he is? He hates it. He wishes for nothing than it to all disappear. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Oh, how he wishes…

"Boo,"

A soft voice whispers in his ear, making him instinctively let out a shriek and jump out of bed. He turns his head to see who had the guts to just scare him like that, expecting his sister, but instead, finding none other than May herself, laughing her ass off at the edge of his bed. He glares at her.

"What the fuck, May?!" He exclaims.

"Hello to you too, Kae-chan," she replies, still giggling a little, as she flips her long chocolate brown hair behind her shoulder, crossing her legs over each other and smirking at Kaeda.

"What are you doing in my house?" He groans, getting up from the bed.

May shrugs. "I wanted to see what my dear Kae-chan is up to, not to mention I was bored out of my mind,"

"Well, I'm not here to relieve your boredom," he rolls his eyes, grabbing a shirt from his closet, seeing as he is currently shirtless. He wouldn't have been, if only he knew he'd have company… He narrowed his eyes at May who was shamelessly checking him out. "Next time don't scare me like that,"

"Oh, but it was worth coming here, it definitely relieved my boredom," she winked, indicating his naked upper body.

He flushes as he angrily puts the shirt over his head, turning around and glaring at May with crossed arms. "What do you want?"

She pouts, getting up and making her way toward Kaeda. "Aw, I liked you better like that," she says as she runs her delicate hand down his still bare arm, seeing as he went with a muscle tee. She tilts her head to the side, aiming for his ear. "Want me to take it off for you again?" She whispers, her usual seductive voice, that always found a way to have an effect on Kaeda.

"No, I'd rather not," Kaeda says as he pushes her off of him, and proceeds to take a seat on his armchair, an irritated look plastered across his face still. May, on the other hand, lays down on his bed, crossing her legs and looking above at the ceiling.

Kaeda blushes as he furiously turns his head away, seeing as May may or may not have flashed him a little just now, considering the short skirt she is currently wearing, and her posture.

May seemingly noticed, hence her satisfied smirk playing on her lips. "Aw, what's wrong? Is the mighty Kaeda Rukawa blushing?"

"No," he frowns, trying to play it cool. "Why would I?"

"Kae-chan," she ignores his question, an odd serious look crossing her features. That perks Kaeda's interest a little.

Finally, he thinks. Something worth talking about with May.

"Yesterday at the meeting," she starts off, making Kaeda curl his toes in anxiety. He had an idea where this was going. "you were acting strangely, and don't you dare deny it, because I know you. What's wrong? Have you possibly found out the Sacrifice?"

Kaeda mentally cursed. He knew this would be coming, sooner or later, yet he wasn't prepared for this question. He decided to not let her get to him, and act neutral. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said,"

Kaeda frowns. "Why would I hide the Sacrifice if I already found it?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," she says, playing with his basketball ball.

"Look, if I already found it, I'd waste no time in telling you all, after all, without her we cease to exist, don't we?" He mentally pats himself on the shoulder for this convincing speech. But, a part of him still knew it would be hard for her to buy it.

May gives him an unconvinced look. "We're partners, you know? We were chosen to be together, you have to share everything with me, and work together, that's the point of partners in our world,"

"I know, I know," Kaeda rolls his eyes. "Everything I already know, you do as well,"

May still can't bring herself to believe him. She knows there's something up his sleeve, that he refuses to tell her. More importantly, she is sure it has something to do with the sacrifice. However, she decides to drop it.

Kaeda knew what kind of person May was, which is why he would keep Haruko out of her sight at all costs.

"Ito, come here," Haruko crouched down, extending her hand out for her little cousin to grab. She was supposed to take care of the 7 year old Ito today, although she was making it quite hard to do so. She was known for not being obedient at all, and as Haruko likes to put it, very nerve-wrecking. You can't blame her.

She sighs, getting up after little Ito stuck her tongue out at her in reply, and ran off to play some more. She brushes her knees and takes a deep breath. She's had enough of this.

"Ito! You come back right here or else, I'll tell mom to never allow you to come here, ever again!" She huffs, resting her hands on her hips and giving Ito the angriest look she could muster.

Ito, on the other hand, just frowned at her and turned around, completely ignoring Haruko. She gapes at her. After all, that wasn't the most threatening thing she could've said…

"Alright, let's do this," Haruko mumbled to herself, rolling up her non-existent sleeves up and making her way toward Ito. If words won't do it, then she just had to take action. While Ito wasn't looking and was too busy playing around, Haruko sneaked up behind her and in no time, grabbed her by the waist and threw her on her shoulder. Ito screams as she hits Haruko on the back with her tiny fists, only tickling Haruko in the process. She chuckles.

"Now now, you must listen to your aunt Haru, Ito, let's go home, we were supposed to do that half an hour ago, mom is going to kill us," Haruko says as she starts heading toward her house, which was not too far from the park they were currently in.

Right when Haruko thought she finally had the upper hand and managed to get hold of her little cousin, Ito pulls on her hair, Haruko's weak point.

"Ow!" Haruko squeals as she pulls Ito off of her shoulder, placing her on the ground, holding her hand tight nevertheless. She knew she would try to get away the second she got the chance to. She was very sneaky. "Bad Ito!" She scolds her little cousin as she rubs her head. It wasn't even such a hard pull, but Haruko was very sensitive about her hair.

"Trouble?" A familiar voice suddenly spoke, making Haruko instantly turn her head around to the sound. She fights the urge to roll her eyes when she spots Kaeda standing there, arms crossed over his chest, an amused look plastered across his face.

Haruko sighs as Ito kicks her leg. "This devil is making me crazy,"

"Devil? Where?" Kaeda frowns as he takes a step closer, kneeling down on Ito's level. "Look how adorable she is,"

Haruko gapes at him. What the heck? Is he blind, or just plain stupid? "What are you talking about?! She is the embodiment of evil!"

To make matters worse, Ito just smiles in return at Kaeda, tugging on Haruko's hand to let her go. Haruko knows that smile.

"Aw, let go of her, I'll hold her hand," Kaeda says as he plays with her other free hand. Haruko narrows her eyes at the little scheming 7 year old.

"Yes, Haru! I wanna play with him! I promise I'll go home if he takes me!" Ito looks up at Haruko with her puppy eyes, clutching at her jeans. Haruko rolls her eyes. She won't fall for them.

"No, Ito, I know you, you're just gonna run away," it was scary how Ito could be so smart at such a young age. Yes, however bad she behaved, she was smart.

"Oh please, just let me hold her," Kaeda grabs Ito's hand from Haruko's grasp, taking her by surprise.

She widens her eyes. "No-"

But it was too late. Ito already made a run for it, leaving behind a face-palming Haruko and a shocked Kaeda.

Kaeda slowly turns around to face Haruko, only to notice her face is in her hands. "Um," he trails off. "I'll go get her, sorry,"

Before he starts running after her, Haruko stops him. "You won't be able to,"

"Sure I will, just watch," he smirks to himself. He's caught monsters before, a 7 year old girl is a piece of cake.

Right as he sneaks up behind her, she seemingly notices and in the blink of an eye, slides in between his legs and runs away, leaving behind a jaw-dropped Kaeda.

Haruko chuckles in the distance.

Kaeda shakes his head. It's okay, she just saw it coming and took me by surprise.

He tries again, only to have her try to run away from him again, however, Kaeda was prepared this time, not to mention he has good reflexes, making him stop her from getting away in no time, merely by grabbing her hand.

Ito screams again as she kicks his leg. Kaeda doesn't even budge, he only takes her in his arms and starts making his way toward Haruko, proud.

Haruko crosses her arms over her chest, a defeated and annoyed look on her face. She hates being proved wrong. "Congratulations,"

"Why thank you," Kaeda says, as Ito keeps hitting him.

"Give her to me, she's going to hurt you," Haruko says as she extends her arms out.

Kaeda shakes his head. "No, it's okay, I'll hold her. Besides, her punches and kicks don't affect me."

"Please, they might not hurt but they will irritate you," Haruko sighs. "Just give her to me,"

"So she will start irritating you instead?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she replies. "She's my responsibility and cousin, after all,"

"No way, I'll take her home with you," he says, ignoring her and starting to walk past her.

"She's my responsibility and I'm the one who's taking her home!" Haruko huffs, as she takes Ito in her arms, careful not to let her get away. Kaeda just stares at her without a word. He almost forgot how stubborn she can be.

She keeps Ito tight in her arms, ignoring her punches and kicks. She just hopes she won't pull her hair aga- "Ow, you little-" Haruko yelps as Ito, once a-freaking-gain, pulls on her hair, making her place her on the ground.

"I told you so," Kaeda mumbles, grabbing Ito's other hand. "Are you okay?"

Haruko rubs her head. "Listen here young lady, you've caused the both of us enough trouble, I cannot tolerate this unacceptable behavior, you've humiliated me enough. We're going home now, and I don't want to hear you say a word, or else help me God, this will be the last time your brat feet step here. Understood?"

Ito gulps. "Yes," she mumbles, too scared and tired to fight back.

Kaeda can only stare at her in bafflement. It was amazing how threatening and scary she can be, despite her innocent and quiet aura. You can't judge a book by its cover, after all. Kaeda knew that much.

Haruko, satisfied with Ito's response, turns to look at Kaeda, giving him a thankful nod and look. "Thank you for everything, I'll be going now, and sorry for the trouble," she mumbles the last part.

"Uh, sure, it's okay," he replies, not sure what to say as he keeps staring at her sort of flushed face. Her face somehow intrigued him, and as much as he didn't want to admit, it attracted him. For some reason, he cannot leave her alone, he has this urge to keep her away from his kind as much as possible. He just prays someone else hasn't found out about her yet.

Haruko nods one more time, and with that, she starts walking toward her house, with Ito hot on her heels, who dares not speak a word.

Somewhere in the distance, a new pair of cat-like eyes observe Haruko and Kaeda's every move. The owner of those eyes smirks, amused.

"How interesting. Haruko, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Haruko, what's for dinner?!" Haruko hears her older brother shout from upstairs, making Haruko annoyed at the loudness.

"I don't know, ask mom!" She shouts back, even though she hated to shout.

"You ask her!"

"Get downstairs, the dinner is ready anyhow!"

She lets out a sigh when she hears his heavy steps down the stairs.

"Alright! I'm starving, where's dinner?" Her older brother grins like a child, as he claps his hands together, rushing to the kitchen. Haruko shakes her head, as she flips the page of her book. She prepares herself from when he returns.

1…

2…

"Haruko, fuck you! Where's dinner supposed be at?" He glares at Haruko as he crosses his arms over his chest, fury written all over his face. You do not mess with him, especially when it comes to food. Well, unless you're his younger sister, that is.

Haruko couldn't help but laugh. "In the oven,"

"Ha ha," he rolls his eyes. "Nice one. Where's mo-"

"What's all this shouting for?" Their mom enters the room, rubbing her temple. "You guys just gave me a headache," she shakes her head as she heads to the kitchen, Haruko and Takenori following suit.

"Ask this emptyhead," Haruko tries to hold back her smirk, but fails to do so, seeing as Takenori is giving her a deathly look.

"Ask this liar,"

"Liar?" Mom mumbles, taking the chicken out of the oven.

Haruko rolls her eyes, smiling slightly. "He's so dramatic, just because I found a genius way to bring him downstairs, he's mad at me. In fact, you should be impressed as to how smart I actually am, and that you get the privilege to be my blood, isn't that right mom?"

"Oh please, you knew how hungry I am, yet you joked around. Couldn't you find another time to test your genius abilities on me?" Takenori huffs at her.

Haruko waves him off. "The time when I do so, is all part of the abilities, I know what I'm doing,"

"Smartass," he mutters under his breath.

"Will the both of you just zip it already, and help me get the table ready?" Mom asks as she begins taking plates to the dining table.

With one last nasty look directed to each other, Haruko and Takenori obey their mother without a word.

"So, how long am I going to suffer with you?" Haruko asks, mid-way through the dinner.

"Tomorrow only, then I leave," Takenori replies, shoving a fork salad in his mouth. What makes Haruko laugh at this, is the fact that she didn't mention any names, yet her brother knew he's the only one who she suffers with.

"You only had the weekend off?" Their father asks, looking up at Takenori.

Takenori nods. "Yup,". Takenori is a first year college student, two years older than his younger sister Haruko.

"Bless them!" Haruko jokes as she claps her hands together in fake excitement, giggling.

Takenori can only ignore her, too engrossed in his food to care what his sister is teasing him about.

Her mother in the other hand, not so much. "Haruko!"

"Just joking," Haruko chuckles, going back to eating her food.

"By the way, you have an appointment tomorrow with Ms. Yoshida, honey," her mother calmly says, knowing Haruko doesn't like when she reminds her of appointments with her therapist.

But, Haruko knows how to deal with this. She gives her mom a thankful smile. "I know mom, thanks,"

"Are you doing any better, Haruko?" Her father asks her, his face and voice filled with concern about his precious daughter whom he loved so much, and hates what's happening to her.

Haruko shrugs. "I don't really know, dad. I don't know. Her methods don't help me, her words don't, however, her questions sometimes make me wonder and ask more questions to myself, which sorta help me sometimes. Other than that, I'm doing a little better." She gives her father a reassuring smile. The least she wants, is for others, especially her family to worry about her.

"Don't worry, honey, this will all be over soon," her mother's eyes fill with tears.

"Mom!" Haruko and Takenori say in unison. "Please don't cry," Haruko whispers.

"Mom, you know I'll cry if you cry," Takenori says, a frown crossing his features.

"Honey, Haruko needs for you to be strong," dad says to his wife, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner.

"I haven't even shed a tear yet!" Mom defends, laughing. It's true, though her eyes were filled with tears, she didn't shed one.

"You were going to," Takenori mumbled.

The married couple looked at each other, sharing knowing looks. They hated Haruko's mental condition so much, more so, they hated whoever made her like this much more. In the past year, all they could do about their daughter after finding out how she really feels, was take her to the best therapist in the region. But now they've realized that even the best therapist won't have such an impact on Haruko. The moment they found out about Haruko, they were devastated. They blamed themselves for not being able to see how depressed their daughter really was, and how unhappy and struggling. Even though Haruko has tried to convince them multiply times that she's not as bad as they make her seem, they see through her. They see through her sad eyes, and through her fake smile. Their precious, little daughter, oh how they wish for nothing else in this world, than for her to get better.

-

A large group of people roam around the place, chattering with each other, eyes glowing and wings long enough to touch the ground. Each one had a special look, but dark and intimidating enough to make any human tremble in fear, that's why they were forbidden from showing up in front of humans in their Devon form. Although, that doesn't stop some rebel ones from doing so, simply because they find amusement in scaring the crap out of people. Some even went as far as using their form as a Halloween costume. Kaeda, though, on the other hand, hasn't shown his form to any human being before, and doesn't plan on doing it any time soon. He hates the way he is already, he doesn't see the reason why he has to show it to other people as well. In fact, he basically hates everyone else of his kind, and he has a reason as to why.

He occasionally comes around here to hang out, because being at home is boring, especially when no one is home. He'd try to hang out with friends, if only he had any. The only person willing to spend any time with him, is May. As much as she annoys him, he has to admit, she's the only one who isn't scared away from him, and makes him company. He appreciates that, the least. However, her flirty comments and motives make him rather uncomfortable. He hates when girls make a move like that on him, he prefers a girl being friendly at first, then by time, he'd open up to her himself.

Suddenly, too engrossed in his thoughts, he doesn't realize where he's going, until he bumps onto someone, making him take a step back from the impact. Irritation grows inside him. He has a short temper.

"My, my, if it isn't the famous Kaeda Rukawa," the German boy smirks upon seeing Kaeda, making the latter groan, not even bothering to hide it. The guy in front of him pisses him off to the core.

"Can't say the same about you, seeing as no one but the Lord acknowledges your presence," Kaeda rolls his eyes. Not true, though, because Armin is looked upon to and respected by the whole kind, even more than Kaeda was. But he wasn't planning on boosting his ego even more. Not that the addressed one cared what Kaeda said, anyhow.

As expected from Kaeda, the blonde laughs. "I'm sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you over people worshiping me,"

Kaeda had the urge to snap his head right that second. "If your brain was as big as your head is, people would actually have a reason to have to respect for you," Again, a lie.

Armin laughs once again, aggravating Kaeda to the core. "You sure are running out of come backs, I see, didn't expect any more from the short-tempered Kaeda,"

"At least I don't use my mouth as an ass hole, because all that spouts out of yours is shit," Kaeda thought that was quite a nice one. But of course, Armin was more of a smartass.

"But my ass hole of a mouth is the one that brought me where I am, isn't that right, Kaeda? Maybe if you used your mouth better, you'd reach my level," he gave him a challenging look, smirking.

"What makes you think I'd want to be in your level? I don't step that low," Kaeda scoffs.

"Oh but I'm already in a higher level than you,"

"You're higher in post, but lower in general,"

"Say that to my higher achievements and number of worshipers," Armin waves him off, getting ready to leave.

"Why am I wasting my time on talking to someone like you anyway, who's 87% ego?" Kaeda shakes his head, and with that, bumps past Armin, leaving him behind rather amused. He loved how easily he can get into people's head, Kaeda being the easiest, seeing as how short-tempered he is. The only person, though, he had no chance in outsmarting, was Kaeda's partner, the one and only, May. But, he didn't let it affect him, however, he is afraid that one day, she might just take over his beloved post, considering how fond of her the Lord is lately, and how much he trusts her. It wasn't a surprise though, she's always been his number one rival. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He runs a hand through his blonde hair, making a girl walking nearby giggle, and wave at him flirtatiously. Armin just chuckles at her, sticking his hands inside his pockets, and starting to walk toward where he was headed just a few minutes ago, before he ran into a certain someone.

The cat-eyed May, scowled as she saw her biggest rival walk away in his cocky posture. She'd been observing his and her partner's conversation just now, and she felt the urge to just step in between them and slap the cockiness out of him. But, she knew that'd be a very bad idea. However, she couldn't stand to see her precious Kaeda have such low skills in arguments. She chuckled to herself. As perfect as he was in her eyes, she'd consider teaching him some come backs sometime. She can't help but run after her partner, seeing as she is quite bored, and what better entertainment would be than little flustered Kaeda? May loved to take advantage of that. She loved to see him all flustered and not being able to look her in the eye whenever she made a sexual motive toward him. Who knew the mighty and fearful Kaeda would be so vulnerable to such a topic? She found it amusing.

"Guess who?" She whispers in his ear as she sneaks behind him, putting her hands over his eyes.

Kaeda groans. "I have no idea," He was being sarcastic, obviously. Which only made May chuckle.

"Aw, I'm hurt you wouldn't recognize me," she takes her hands off of his eyes, throwing her arm over his shoulder and continuing to walk toward wherever he was heading.

Kaeda sighs, but doesn't make a move on removing her arm over his shoulder. "Hello, May,"

"Hello, Kae-chan," she chuckles. "Damn my name sounds so hot coming out of your mouth, I wonder how weak it would make when you're saying it out of pleasure,"

As expected, Kaeda blushes furiously, obviously extremely uncomfortable. "Well keep wondering, because it's never gonna happen,"

That just makes May laugh. "Oh my, never say never,"

"Never," Kaeda replies. He is quite childish at times, sue him.

"You say that now," May mumbles.

"Never,"

"Your stubbornness turns me on, Kae-chan,"

"That just made me stop being stubborn now," Kaeda mumbles.

May shrugged. "I like both, anyway,"

"What don't you like then?" Kaeda asked, hoping she'd say a flaw of him, that way Kaeda will start using it against her.

"Let me see," she hums, pretending to think. "Your argumentative skills, I guess,"

That makes Kaeda frown in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you suck at arguments, Kae-chan, your come back vocabulary is just now extended enough, in fact, I think it doesn't even exist!"

"Well, I don't plan on majoring in come backs, now do I? Besides, I never waste my time on arguments, I'd rather take action instead," he scoffs.

"Okay but angry you is extremely hot,"

May laughs again when Kaeda's cheeks turn crimson. "Just stop it! I have to go home now,"

"Oh, and by the way, say hi to Haruko," May winks, and with that, disappears into thin air, leaving behind a mortified Kaeda.

-

 _ **Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, more interesting things are about to come.**_

 _ **Also, I'd like to say a special thank you to my first reviewer,**_ ofhustlersandastronauts , _**:) I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

"Mom! You forgot to wash my uniform!" Kaeda yells frustrated as he falls back on his bed, giving up. He turns his head to look at his nightstand only to find out he's already 9 minutes late. He doesn't particularly care whether he's late or not, but he'd rather not get any more complaints about him being late from his principal and especially his mother.

"Does it matter that much?! Just wear it and leave! You're late!" His mom yells back from downstairs. Kaeda assumed she was getting ready for her job too, and if he didn't hurry, he'd possibly make her late as well.

Kaeda sighed. He has spilled coffee on his uniform yesterday, due to his clumsiness, which is why it stained and now there's no way he'll wear a coffee stained, sweaty uniform. He'd rather go naked. He chuckled at that thought. He groggily got out of bed and made his way downstairs, tripping on a familiar shirt. He groaned loudly. "Akira I'll kill you!"

"Shut up dumbass! Because of you I'm late as well!" His younger sister, Akira, yelled back at him from downstairs. Their mother had to drive them to school.

"As if you care," He rolled his eyes when he reached the kitchen, where his mother was drinking a cup of coffee, and his sister was playing with her phone, a frown etched on her face.

"Cut it out, and Akira don't call your brother a dumbass!" Their mother scolded her daughter, making her roll her eyes and sigh.

"Sorry mom," she mumbled, her frown getting even deeper now. She exclaimed, "My first class is Chemistry, you know how much I need to improve there, and missing that class just makes it worse! Thank you very much, brother,"

Kaeda rolled his eyes, not feeling sympathy toward his younger sister at all. He knew she was just trying to get him in trouble. She could care less about missing class, especially Chemistry. If not, she's really happy about missing. "Well you go ahead, I'm not coming today,"

His mother all but choked on her coffee. "What did you say, mister?"

"But I can't attend school without my uniform!" Kaeda defended, grabbing an apple from the kitchen countertop.

"Is your button-up shirt stained?" His mother asked.

Kaeda shook his head. "Only the jacket."

Akira snorted.

"Oh God, is that what you're worrying about?" His mother asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah," Kaeda shrugged.

"Why in the world would you wear a jacket when it's not even that cold?" Akira rolled her eyes. "Gosh thanks for making me late by being that freaking stupid," she got up from her seat and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go mom,"

Their mother sighed. "Take your backpack and let's leave Kaeda, you can go through the day without the jacket."

Kaeda thought he'd get away with it today. He mentally cursed himself. "Fine,"

 **...**

 _Betty refused to get in the train, for she was anxious. Why was Betty anxious?_

 _Anxious, anxious…_ Haruko went over the word in her head, trying to figure out what it means. She was sure she's heard it before, but she didn't know what it means. There was only one person in this class whom she could ask for help.

"Hey, what does _anxious_ in English mean?" Haruko asked Kaeda as she poked his back, trying to catch his attention.

He turned his head lazily. Haruko probably just woke him up from his daydreaming. " _Anxious_? What question are you on?"

"Twenty-four," Haruko replied, furrowing her eyebrows. "You?"

Kaeda ran a hand through his hair. "Five, I think I dozed off when I finished that,"

Haruko held back a laugh. It would be rude if she did so, not to mention she kinda needed his help right now. "Anyway, could you help me?"

"Oh yeah, _anxious_ means nervous, or uneasy, something like that," he said. The way the word rolled from his tongue, amazed Haruko. She knew that Japanese people usually had a thick accent, thus making them have a hard time pronouncing foreign words. But Kaeda's accent was really good and smooth. She wondered if he was born in an English country, seeing as not only his accent, but his English in general is pretty impressive. She's always been second to him in English. She mentally scowled at the thought.

"How long have you been learning English?" Haruko asked, genuinely curious. Kaeda could also tell, judging from her expression and posture. Although he was kinda surprised by her sudden question.

"Um, I don't know, ever since we started learning it at school, I guess," he replied, shrugging.

"Nah," Haruko waved him off. "I'm certain you've been to America or somewhere,"

Kaeda held back a chuckle. He found that oddly adorable for some reason. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you have a wider vocabulary than me, and I've been learning English since we started learning at school too, and trust me, I'm confident that I know everything we've learned so far," Haruko crossed her arms on her desk, leaning forward. Kaeda gulped at that. He wasn't sure how to feel with the close proximity.

"You didn't know what nervous means though," Kaeda teased, enjoying her reaction.

"Oh please, I've heard it before, I just forgot what it meant," she defended, rolling her eyes.

"Sure,"

"Don't change subject,"

"I'm being honest, I've never been anywhere but Japan and Korea," Kaeda says.

Haruko leaned back in hear seat, refusing to believe him. "Never. I bet you were even born there,"

Kaeda rolled his eyes. "If it makes you believe me, I interact with foreign and native English speakers. Maybe that answers something,"

"Really? How often?" Her interest perked, her wide smile and excited expression gave it away.

"Ah, won't you look at that, I'm stuck at question five, I have twenty-five more to go, oops," Kaeda changed the subject, not wanting to lie to her. He turned around and started writing down on his worksheet, ignoring Haruko.

"Loser," Haruko muttered, loud enough for Kaeda to hear. But he knew she was just being teasing, so it didn't affect him much.

The bell rang, and students started evacuating the class, Haruko following suit. But right as she stepped outside, she regretted doing so. She lowered her head and gripped hard on her backpack strap, trying to blend in the crowd as much as possible, wishing with everything she had, that she wouldn't notice her. But, her wishes are never fulfilled, and she knew that much.

"Oh, hi Haruko," she seethed, venom lacing in her voice, as she intentionally bumped hard on Haruko's shoulder, hurting it in the process, but Haruko didn't show it. Although she couldn't help but wince out of instinct.

"Hey, watch out where you're going," a voice familiar to Haruko spoke beside her. She looked up only to see Kaeda with an annoyed and angry look on his face, aiming at none other but the girl who just bumped into her, Yana.

Haruko mentally cursed. She wanted everything but this to happen.

"You didn't tell me you had a new boyfriend, you little slut," Yana smirked disgustingly, making Haruko loath every ounce of her.

Kaeda clenched his fist on his sides, he lost it. He couldn't allow himself to hear someone call Haruko that. "You always seem to seduce the best ones, tell me your secret," Yana continued.

"Oh wait, I already know," she snorted. "It's your little pathetic depressed self, making guys think you're nothing but a sad little innocent girl, who needs affection. Oh and not to mention your skills in bed,"

Right as Kaeda opened his mouth to speak, she continued. "I bet you're someone else's boyfriend as well, because her specialty is stealing boyfriends and being a slut. Tell me, is she that good in bed, that she managed to lure you in?"

Kaeda couldn't take it any longer, and in the blink of an eye, pushed the loud-mouth against the wall, his fist on the wall just beside her head. Yana didn't even budge, she just smirked instead.

Kaeda was fuming, he could even feel himself transforming. He was so close to the peak. "Say, one more fucking thing to Haruko, and I will push the fact that you're a girl aside, and make your life a living hell. Are we clear?"

Haruko bet that if it was anyone else in Yana's place, they'd be crying and trembling in fear. But no, this was Yana, she was cold as ice, and hard as stone.

Yana crossed her arms across her chest. "Make my life a living hell? Hasn't you girlfriend done that much?" She snorted. "Try something else,"

Kaeda ignored that, and with one last menacing look, left.

Haruko couldn't even move, nor speak. She was frozen in place, her eyes showing nothing but fear and shock.

When Kaeda noticed Haruko looking like that, he instantly calmed down, taking a step toward her. "Haru-"

"Don't touch me," Haruko managed to whisper, taking a step back.

Kaeda's face dropped. He's never seen her look so scared before.

She's never seen him look so scary before.

Those three simple words, crushed Kaeda. What has he done?

Haruko wasn't looking at the mysterious guy she met at the lake just a few weeks ago, she also wasn't looking at the guy who sits in front of her in class and occasionally helps her with homework. No, she was looking at a complete stranger, a guy she hasn't met before.

"Haruko please," Kaeda's heart was thumping in his chest, he couldn't bear to see her looking at him like that. No, not her.

"Please stay away from me," and with those last words that served as a dagger through Kaeda's chest, she left.

 **...**

"Um, excuse me, can you tell me where the train station is?" An unfamiliar guy, tapped on Akira's back, making her take her earphones off and look at him. She furrowed her eyebrows. But she had to admit the guy was very attractive.

"The hell? It's a train station, how dumb can you be to not know where it is?" She replied, ruthless and blunt as ever.

The guy mentally scowled. This girl was sure rude. "Ah, sorry, if you can't tell from my broken Japanese and features, I'm not exactly from here, so yes, I don't know where it is," He was being sarcastic, but forced a smile on his face.

Akira smirked. "Yeah, quite the broken features,"

He had to hold back himself from replying with a crude remark. "Ha ha," He forced a laugh, which sounded extremely sarcastic, and of course, Akira caught up to it.

"Well whatever," she put her earphones back in. "I can't waste my time with you, figure where the train station is out on your own."

The guy was fuming. This did not go as expected. He was confident his looks would at least deceive her a little, but no. After all, she was Kaeda Rukawa's sister, he wasn't so surprised about the outcome. He'll just have to try harder next time. But, he couldn't let this end like this. He smirked evilly.

"Ow," Akira winced in pain, as it felt like she just stepped on a thorn. She raised her foot up, and surely, a huge black thorn was there, making Akira frown, confused. "What the hell?" She muttered, looking around, only to see no one.

Her foot was aching, really bad. She couldn't even step on the ground with her full weight. She really despises getting hurt, she's just gonna have to make it home like this. But what she didn't realize, was that her foot was bleeding, and her vision was getting blurry.


End file.
